TOS studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: The Original Series, including designs shared with Star Trek: The Animated Series, or recreated as a CGI model in TOS-R. will be listed herein.}} TOS Season 1 Constitution class * See main article: ''Constitution''-class model Class J starship This space vessel originally appeared as a glowing shape of light in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. For further information see Class J starship. File:Mudd's class J starship.jpg|Studio model File:Mudd's class J starship, remastered.jpg|CGI model Antares This design originally appeared in the TAS Season 1 episode , but would not actually appear in the form of a studio model, albeit slightly modified, until the remastered version of . For more information on this model, see main article: Antares type. File:Robot transport ship, top-forward-starboard view.jpg|"Robot grain ship" File:Antares, Charlie X remastered.jpg|''Antares'' Romulan Bird-of-Prey * See main article: Romulan Bird-of-Prey Class F shuttlecraft * See main article: Class F shuttlecraft Gorn starship in (remastered).]] * See main article: Gorn starship DY-100 The DY-100 class was originally built by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: The Original Series. A CGI version of the Botany Bay was later created for the remastering of its original appearance. The Woden, which originally appeared as recycled footage of the Botany Bay, would later be remastered in the same design as the Antares (see above). * in * Woden in File:USS Enterprise alongside the Botany Bay.jpg| (original model) File:SS Botany Bay, remastered.jpg|SS Botany Bay (CGI model) File:Woden.jpg|''Woden'' (original model) File:Woden remastered.jpg|''Woden'' (CGI model) TOS Season 2 Klingon warship This Klingon vessel originally appeared as a glowing shape of light in , but would be created as a D7 class for the remastered version of the episode. For further information, see Unnamed D7 class starships. File:Klingon warship, Fridays Child.jpg|Studio model File:Klingon warship, Fridays Child remastered.jpg|CGI model Nomad Portions of the original Nomad model would be recycled for or combined with other elements from TOS to create the following: File:Nomad-Tanru hybrid.jpg|''Nomad'' File:Sargon crew.jpg|Sargon's receptacle File:Romulan cloaking device.jpg|Romulan Cloaking device File:M-4.jpg|M-4 Deep Space Station K-7 *See main article: Deep Space Station K-7 File:Deep Space Station K-7, TOS.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7 (original model) File:Deep Space Station K-7, DS9.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7 (30th anniversary model) File:Deep Space Station K-7, TOS remastered.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7 (CGI model) File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) approaches starbase.jpg|Starbase 6 (original model) Orion scout ship The Orion scout ship originally appeared as a glowing ball of light in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. Recycled footage of the Orion ship appeared as the Ekosian nuclear warhead in the original version of , later replaced by a new CGI model in the remastered version. File:Orion scout ship.jpg|Studio model File:Orion scout ship, remastered.jpg|CGI model Starbase 6 This unnamed space station originally appeared as recycled footage of Space Station K-7 (see above), but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of . For further information, see Starbase 6. File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) approaches starbase.jpg|Original model File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) approaches Starbase 6, remastered.jpg|CGI model TOS Season 3 D7 class from ]] * See main article: D7 class Eymorg starship This space vessel originally appeared as a new design in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. For further information, see Eymorg starship. File:Eymorg starship.jpg|Original model File:Eymorg starship remastered.jpg|CGI model Tholian starship * Tholian starship in * Aurora in File:Tholian ship, TOS.jpg|Tholian starship (physical model) File:Tholian ship, TOS remastered.jpg|Tholian starship (CGI model) File:Aurora aft.jpg|''Aurora'' (physical model) File:Aurora remastered.jpg|''Aurora'' (CGI model) Category:Star Trek